Unstoppable
by KingWykkyd57
Summary: Samuel never had big plans to become a trainer. That is, until he caught his first pokemon. But as he now journeys to become a great trainer just like his father, he realizes that power can corrupt all those who come near it. Can Samuel conquer the unstoppable, ruthless trainer within him? Or will he succumb to the dark side that lurks within us all?
1. Chapter 1

**So here we are with my first pokemon story. I've been catching up on my childhood lately, and I have rediscovered my undying love for pokemon! Now, even though MANY authors have done stories similar to the situation "OC starts his/her journey with best friend pokemon and rises to the top". I'm not saying those are bad, I'm just saying that I hope that you'll enjoy mine, despite the huge competition.**

**So, without further ado, I present the first chapter of Unstoppable!**

I watched my father as he trained with his Hitmonlee. The two were really giving it their all, and I was almost worried one of them would get hurt. Almost. To tell the truth, my father and his hitmonlee, who was named "Orton", had been training one another for the past ten years. Why, you may ask? Well, every ten years my town holds a tournament where the trainers and pokemon fight together at the same time. Winner gets ten grand. But, my father only made it to fourth place last year, so ever since then he and Orton have been spent hours throwing punches and kicks, learning new moves and combos while bonding together in the process.

I couldn't help but chuckle as my father was rainbow kicked by Orton, causing him to collapse to the ground with a large 'thud'! Orton seemed surprised by the power he had just displayed, and cautiously walked towards my father's side. Orton squatted down as he gently nudged my father. He didn't react. I was getting a little worried. Was Dad alright? Orton glanced at me sheepishly, and gave me a look that had guilty written all over it.

But right then, my father leaped to his feet, and grabbed Orton in a chokehold. Orton's eyes widened, and he instantly began to fight back with all his power. Dad shook his head, and leaned in close towards Orton.

"You better give up, buddy!" He hissed. "Don't want my best friend dying on me!" Orton narrowed his eyes, and continued to struggle. I felt sort of bad for the hitmonlee, so I decided to help him. I reached for my camera, which laid by my side. I grabbed a hold of it, and checked to make sure the flash was on. Satisfied by the working flash, I aimed the camera at my father.

"Hey Dad," I called. "Smile!" Confused, my father glanced towards me, and that's when I took the shot. The flash blinded him for a mere second, but in that short time period Orton had escaped and placed Dad in a sleeper hold. Dad glared at me, and finally tapped. Orton instantly released my father, and waited for him to get to his feet. When Dad did get up, he pointed at me.

"You," he growled, with a hint of laughter. "You cost me my victory!" I burst out laughing, and shrugged.

"What can I say?" I said. "I have a soft spot for pokemon." Dad nodded, and placed his hands on his hips.

"Yup, you do." He muttered. Then he raised and eyebrow. "Samuel, we need to get you a pokemon. You know that, right?" I bit my lip, and clutched my camera a bit tighter.

To be honest, I never really wanted to become a trainer. Dad had met Mom when he was a trainer on his own journey, and one day they had narrowly survived a gyarados attack. But that had left my dad in the hospital with a six week coma. My mom had become kind of overprotective of me, and I guess she didn't want me to become a trainer. So, I decided to focus my time on photography, which helped me earn a little bit of extra money for my family. But Dad had always wanted me to become a trainer, just like him. But, even at the age of sixteen, I still had never owned a pokemon. We had some, but Orton was Dad's ever since he first became a trainer, and Aelita, a clefairy, belonged to my little sister.

I shrugged again, and turned towards Orton. "I don't know, Dad." I muttered. "I mean, I hear the stories from Mom. And I just... I just don't know." I turned to face Dad. "I mean, what if I'm not ready?" Dad gave me a sympathetic smile, and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Son," he said gently. "Sometimes you have to take risks in life. I remember that gyarados attack, and let me tell you something. I was knocked into that coma because I saved your mom's life. And the minute I woke up, I confessed my feelings for her." I stared at my dad blankly. Mom had never told me that side of the story before. Why would she not tell me that?

Before I could say anything, Dad patted my back. "OK, son," he said. "Let's go get some lunch. Your mom said she was making grilled cheese sandwiches." My head immediately perked up. Damn my obsession for grilled cheese. If there was thing I would love to spend the rest of my life eating, it would be grilled cheese sandwiches.

Orton also shared my love for food, and he took hold of our hands and literally dragged us back to the house.

Our house was not anything special. Our town was on the side of a mountain, and we lived about two miles away. Our house was two stories, and was made of the finest wood. It had many large windows so we can see the stars at night. Our backyard consisted of a vegetable garden, which belonged to my older brother, Terrance. Terrance was always a guy for gardening, and next to Mom, he was the best chef in Cliffside Town. My little sister, Janet, had always wanted to be a nurse, so she worked as a volunteer at the local pokemon center. Anyway, our backyard also expanded into a clearing, which was where Dad and Orton would train.

We were a rather happy family. young, thirteen year old Janet had just gotten her first boyfriend, and eighteen year old Terrance was making plans for college. Dad was one of the most well known people in town, and mom was, as said before, the best chef. Me? I was actually kind of a loner. I had friends and all, but I mostly preferred to be by myself. That way, I could focus on my photography more.

Orton had finally led us into the house, where Mom was just finishing her cooking. Janet was already seated at the table, and was getting pretty annoyed when Aelita continued to beat her at Rock Paper Scissors. Terrance was setting up the table, humming a small tune to himself.

Orton immediately took his normal spot right by Aelita, and Terrance sat across from him, next to me. I sat across from Janet, who was still angry about her clefairy beating her at a simple game. Dad took his spot at the head of the table, while Mom began to serve us. The sweet aroma of the grilled cheese simply melted in my nose, and my mouth began to water. I know, I have a problem.

Mom finally took her spot across from Dad, and we all bowed our heads and said grace. After that, we began to eat our food. Well, Orton and I simply scarfed ours down and then reached for more. Janet and Terrance chuckled as Mom looked annoyed at our antics. Orton and I glanced at one another, and grinned. Orton could eat as much as he wanted simply because he worked out twenty four seven. I could eat as much as I wanted because I was the type of guy who remained scrawny even though I could out-eat a snorlax.

Janet shook her head, and began to whisper to Aelita. For some reason, my sister had a special bond with her clefairy that pretty much allowed her to communicate directly with her. I usually shrugged it off, preferring to stay out of Janet's business.

After a few minutes of lunch, Terrance finally spoke up. "So, I'm applying for Lavender Town college." He announced. All our heads perked up.

"Isn't Lavender Town that haunted place with all of those ghost pokemon?" Janet asked. Terrance shrugged.

"Yeah," he admitted. "But the college is really great, and it's rather hard to get into it. I was on the phone with the agent the other day, and they're willing to accept me." At that moment, we realized how big this was for Terrance. He was accepted in one of the top colleges in Kanto! Dad laughed, and patted Terrance's back.

"That's my son." He praised. Terrance puffed his chest out a little. Mom clapped her hands.

"I'm so proud of you." She said, tears of joy threatening to leak out of her eyes. My mom was always kind of a emotional person. Terrance nodded, and began to speak again.

"And also," he said. "A pokemon is required for the school, so I hope you guys like him." We all waited as he pulled out a pokeball. He tossed it into the air, and out of it came a murkrow. It let out a caw as it perched itself on Terrance's head. My brother smiled, and pointed at the murkrow. "Guys, this is my murkrow, Yen." The murkrow, or Yen, let out another caw as it sat down on Terrance's head, making himself comfortable.

"He's so cute!" Janet exclaimed. Aelita immediately nodded her head in agreement, staring at the black, witch like bird.

Dad nodded his head in approval. "A murkrow," he said. "I haven't seen one in years." Yen let out another caw, which made us all chuckle. Terrance reached into his bag again.

"They also sent me another pokeball as an extra," he told us. "So I decided to give it to Sam." He handed me a pokeball, and I stared at it in shock.

"M-Me?" I asked. Terrance nodded, not noticing my Dad's victory dance in the background. I gulped. "Are you sure?"

Terrance nodded. "I know you're a bit hesitant about becoming a trainer, but I thought it would be good for you to have a pokemon anyway." Mom seemed a bit hesitant, but I could also see some hint of approval.

Dad immediately jumped out of his seat, and took hold of my hand. "This'll be great, Samuel!" He cried out. After lunch we'll head out to find you a pokemon!" I nodded nervously, and forced a smile on my face.

"Sounds great, Dad." I muttered. In truth, I was quite nervous. But at the same time excited. Our town had many wild pokemon around the area, so there was quite a variety of options. I glanced at the rest of the family, including the pokemon, and they all seemed to be encouraging me. Well, it probably took a little bit more effort from Mom, which I could totally understand.

I sighed, and mentally prepared myself.

...

The sun was high as Dad and I walked down a small path which led deeper into the mountain. Dad was rambling on about the different pokemon there were. Of course, I knew most of what he said, but out of respect I let him continued. I gripped my pokeball tighter, and glanced at Orton, who walked a few feet behind us. Orton gave me a sympathetic look. It almost seemed like he knew exactly what I was going through.

"Who knows," my Dad said. "You might catch an onix for all we know! Or maybe a zubat! They're good for first timers." He thought for a moment. "Bug types are very common, but I haven't seen any lately." Right then, we all heard something behind us.

In a moment of what I knew was pure stupidity, I whirled around and chucked my pokeball at whatever it was. Then we heard the pokeball capture whatever the thing was. We glanced at the pokeball, which was shaking a little bit. It shook for only a second, before coming to a stop.

"You caught it." My Dad stated blankly. Orton walked towards the pokeball, and picked it up. He then approached me, and dropped it in my hands. I stared at it in shock as the hitmonlee walked a few feet away, waiting for what it was. My dad was peeking over my shoulder, encouraging me to open the pokeball.

Honestly, I was as nervous as hell. I had absolutely no idea what I had just caught, and I was worried it might be something disappointing. Taking a deep breath, I tossed the pokeball in the air, and the pokemon inside it beamed out. We all stared at the creature that looked up at us.

I had caught a sandshrew.

Dad patted me on the shoulder, expressing his pride for me. "It's a female." He said. I glanced at him briefly, but decided to drop it. Dad had been a trainer for a long time, so he obviously knew what he was talking about. Dad smiled as the sandshrew made its way towards me. Slowly, I bent down, and held out my arms.

She climbed in them with almost no hesitation, and she made a soft cooing sound. I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't believe it! I had caught my very first pokemon! (Even if it was by dumb luck.) Then Dad spoke up.

"What are you gonna name her, Samuel?" He asked. I paused for a moment, before glancing down at my sandshrew. She looked up at me with the cutest eyes possible. I smiled, and answered.

"Terra." I said. "Her name is Terra." Terra let out a cry of joy upon hearing her new name, and she did a comical little dance. I looked at Dad and Orton, who were trying to hold in their laughter. But soon they burst out laughing, and so did I. I then picked up Terra, and placed her on my shoulder. She balanced on it with surprising ease. I glanced at my new pokemon, and I smiled.

But little did I know, this was just the beginning.

**And that's a wrap! Did you love it? Hate it? Let me know! I actually had trouble deciding what to make Sam's first pokemon. At first I was thinking murkrow, but I gave that to Terrance. Then I thought about zubat, but I decided to boot that one out too. I was almost gonna go with pinsir, but Google convinced my to go with sandshrew. **

**References:**

**The name Orton is a reference to Randy Orton, a wrestler currently signed under the WWE.**

**The name Aelita is a reference to Aelita Hopper, one of the main characters to the Fench television series Code Lyoko.**

**Yen is the official currency of Japan.**

**Terra is Latin for earth, and is also a reference to Terra, a DC comics character who had the ability to control earth.**

**Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd! (It's a calling card, people...)**


	2. Chapter 2

***glances around, then shrugs* Wow. For once I actually don't have anything to say. Hm. Strange how things like this happen to you at just the most random times. Oh well. **

**Fun Poke-fact: Ice type pokemon have some of the lowest defense stats out of all the eighteen types.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

As we walked down the trail leading back to our mountain home, Terra kept on pawing at my hair as if it was a ball of yarn. She let out a soft cry as she slightly slid off my shoulder, but managed to keep herself latched on. I heard Dad chuckle slightly, and I sent a small glare at him. Dad just shrugged, and caught up with Orton, who was a few yard ahead of us. I sighed, and turned to my new sandshrew, who had continued to play with my hair. I couldn't help but smile. I had a little thing for cute pokemon, and Terra was so far the cutest of them all.

I glanced upwards, and noticed the sun was starting to go down a little. I sighed. That meant school tomorrow, and school meant dealing with rather unlikable people. I'm not saying that I'm the type of person who hates everyone. No, I have friends. Lots of them. But when you deal with those fashion obsessed cheerleaders, and those hard headed jocks, and those smart, academic kids who think that they're netter than everyone else. See? Anyone that went through highschool knows what I'm talking about. The only advantage I could see was that pokemon were allowed (only during breaks) at school, but then again some jerk would probably challenge me to a battle.

I sighed, and looked at Terra again. She stared back at me, as if waiting for an order. Come to think of it, my shoulder was starting to hurt. I sighed again, and pointed to the ground. "Get down, please." I said. The small ground pokemon did as she was told without a second thought. I shook my head in amazement. I had heard that once it was caught a pokemon would become trained to a basic level of obedience, but this was kind of absurd. Shrugging it off, I began to follow my Dad and Orton, little Terra not far behind.

After about ten more minutes, I decided to give Terra some rest. I pulled out my pokeball, and had the sandshrew return. I then jogged over towards my Dad and Orton, who were locked in a game of thumb wrestling. I sighed, and shook my head. If there was one thing Dad could always beat his hitmonlee at, it would be thumb wrestling. And yet Orton always tried and tried again, hoping that someday he could beat his trainer. But today was not that day.

They finally noticed me, and we all had a slight chuckle. Dad placed a hand on my shoulder, and grinned. "Wait til everyone sees your sandshrew, Samuel!" He exclaimed. "Geez, you better know how proud I am." I shrugged, and stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"You know I caught her by accident, right?" I reminded him. Dad waved his hand dismissively.

"It doesn't matter," he told me. "You caught a pokemon, and that's what matters." He grinned wider, and laughed. "How do you feel about becoming a trainer now, Sam?" He asked. I froze. Great, here we go with the trainer thing again. Not that I wanted to disappoint Dad, but the thought of becoming an actual trainer still didn't really click with me. Hell, I wouldn't even want to become a coordinator. But, the thought of having a pokemon still sounded cool, and now I did have one.

Orton let out a small cry, and I realized we had reached home. I saw Terrance and Janet playing with their pokemon out in the backyard, and I gently patted my pokeball. Dad called out to my siblings, and they turned their heads, smiling. Terrance held up an arm, and his murkrow perched on it. Janet took hold of Aelita's hand, and waited for us to enter the backyard. I saw Mom staring at us through the kitchen window, looking a little nervous. She was wringing her hands together, and was starting to walk through the backdoor. Soon they all stood there, waiting for us to reach them. Probably more like wanting to see if I caught anything. Which I did.

After we had reached the yard, Janet was the first to speak. "Well," she said impatiently. "What did you catch?"

I let out a small smile, and held out my pokemon. "Here she is." I said. Then I tossed my pokeball high into the air, and Terra beamed out in a flash of red energy. Mom, Janet, and Terrance gasped as Terra stared at them with big eyes. She glanced around for a second, before walking over to me. I smiled, and bent down to pet her head. I glanced up at my family. "Guys, this is Terra." I introduced.

Janet was the first to react. "Oh my God!" She cried out. "She's so adorable!" Terrance nodded his head.

"I knew you could do it, little brother." He praised. i glanced up at my Mom, waiting for her reaction. Mom had a smile on her face, and she wiped her eyes.

"I'm so proud of you, Samuel." She said. I grinned, and glanced down at Terra, who had rolled up into a little ball, causing us all to chuckle.

...

I woke up early the next day. Not surprising, considering that I had school. I groaned. I just remembered that I had a math test today, and I had completely forgot to study for it. Sighing, I had no choice but to roll out of bed, landing on the floor with a thud. I hissed in pain, and slowly rose to my feet. I stumbled a bit, but caught my balance. Sighing again (I know, I have a habit.), I opened my drawers, reaching for some clean clothes. I finally picked out an ordinary red T-shirt, white jeans, and a white hoodie. I grabbed my backpack, and was about to head out of my room when I stopped. Turning around, I saw Terra's pokeball sitting on the dresser. I bit my lip, deciding on whether or not to bring her with me. Finally, I decided to bring her along. I grabbed the pokeball, and headed downstairs.

When I entered the kitchen, I saw Mom preparing sausages, with Terrance and Janet sitting at the table. I didn't see Dad anywhere, so I turned to Mom. "Where's Dad?" I asked. Mom gestured to the window.

"Training again." She answered. I nodded, and sat down next to Terrance. He turned to me, and pointed at Terra's pokeball.

"You're taking her to school?" He asked. I nodded, playing with my fork. Terrance took another glance at the pokeball, before going back to his book. Janet took out her pokeball, and started playing with Aelita.

Finally, Mom handed me a plate of sausages. I grinned, and leaned in with my fork raised. Then, I ate. Like a snorlax. Except with a fork. My family simply stared at me, before bursting out into laughter. And soon I joined in too.

...

I said goodbye to Mom as she dropped me off at school. She waved, and I closed the car door. I sighed, and took out Terra's pokeball. I released her, and she stood there for a second, yawning. Then she glanced around curiously, before turning her gaze up to me. I gestured to the school.

"Well, this is my school." I said. Terra didn't say anything. I sighed, and gestured her to follow me. "Let's go," I told her. "I want to see if I can introduce you to my friends." Terra let out a happy squeal, and instantly began to follow me.

A few people saw the sandshrew walking right behind me, and they all stopped to ask me if she was mine. They were rather surprised when I told them that I owned a pokemon now, but most congratulated me.

Finally, we reached a corner of the school where me and my friends usually hung out. There were four in our group: Me, Tod, Christine, and Oswald. Tod and Christine were in a relationship, and they owned a flameon and a jolteon, respectively. Oswald was kind of overweight, but he was the joker of our group. He owned a Froakie named Bilbo that he had since he was four. They were all busy talking to one another, and only noticed me when I cleared my throat.

"Hey Sam." Tod greeted, giving me a high five. Oswald did the same, and Christine glanced down at Terra. She pointed at her.

"Sam, is that what I think it is?" she asked. The others glanced down as well, and their eyes widened. However, Terra took this as a bad sign, and hid behind my legs. I bent down, and gently nudged Terra towards them.

"Guys, this is my sandshrew." I told them. "Her name is Terra."

Christine smiled, and tucked her short, purple hair behind her ear. She bent down, and held out her hand towards Terra. "It's alright." She cooed. "We aren't gonna hurt you. Promise." Terra smiled faintly, and let out a happy cry. We all chuckled, but then we heard someone else speak up.

"Well, it looks like what people are saying is true." He said, scorn lacing his voice. "Samuel Gregg has a pokemon." We all turned around, and narrowed our eyes. Koda Miller was probably the most hateful person in the school, and he loved to make our lives miserable. Koda smirked, and pulled out a pokeball. "Let's see if he knows how to use it."

He tossed the pokeball up into the air, and from it came his jynx. Oswald snorted.

"Is that a pokemon or your mom's twin sister?" He taunted. We all burst out laughing while Koda just growled. He shouted out, signalling to everyone that a battle was going to start. Everyone immediately swarmed us, eager to see the fight. Koda smirked, and waited.

I took a deep breath, and tried to back away, but the kids blocked me. I turned to my friends, who had their pokemon out. But some kids sent out their's to act as security. That's when I realized what was about to happen.

I was going to have my first pokemon battle. I slowly turned to Terra, who actually looked quite eager. I sighed, and readied myself. Terra stepped up to face the jynx, and I bit my lip.

'I hope I don't screw this up.' I thought.

**Uh oh! Looks like Sam is in trouble here! **

**Also, for those who are wondering what Sam and his family look like, I'll tell you.**

**All of them have dirty blonde hair, and everyone has blue eyes except for Sam, who has brown. Janet has the longest hair, which she keeps in a ponytail. Sam's mom has her hair in kind of a boyish cut, and Terrance has glasses as well as fairly normal hair. Sam's dad actually has his shaved, and he has some stubble on his face. Sam had medium hair, which partly covers his eyes. **

**Hope you've enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So last chapter we witnessed Samuel get into quite a pickle: his first pokemon battle! Against a jynx! Now, I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty sure we all know that Jynx is one strange pokemon. I mean the gender ratio is 100% female, SO HOW DOES IT REPOPULATE?! Anyway, before I wrote this chapter, I had to do some research on each pokemon's moveset (thanks, Bulbapedia). So I'm really sorry if the fight sucks, I'm really only used to writing person vs person battles. **

**So now that we cleared that up, I present chapter 3 of Unstoppable!**

**Fun poke-fact: Even though Gallade's species is 100% male, Gardevoir can be either male or female. Kinda scary...**

I held my breath as time seemed to slow down. In truth, I was freaking out! Like I mentioned before, I've never competed in a pokemon battle, and I had no idea what the hell I was supposed to do. I glanced at the small fifteen foot circle that served as the battlefield surrounded by the students. I observed the ground, noticing that we were on a grassy area. 'Good.' I thought. That can become useful later.

"Jynx! Ice beam!" Koda's voice rang out. My eyes widened, and I turned to Terra.

"Dodge it!" I commanded, not sure whether or not Terra would obey. Thankfully, she did. Terra rolled into a ball, rolling away from the attack. The ice froze the patch of grass that Terra was just standing on.

Jynx seemed surprised that Terra dodged this, and I realized this was my chance. My mind quickly thought of a basic attack.

"Terra, use scratch!" I ordered. Terra narrowed her eyes at Koda's jynx, and charged. She raised her claws, but before she could do anything Jynx had turned around and freaking _punched _Terra's face. Terra was knocked back, causing a few teenagers to jump out of the way. Terra quickly recovered however, and I gave a small sigh of relief. Jynx then used another ice beam, and this time I couldn't warn Terra in time. The beam made contact with Terra, causing her to fly back. She landed with a harsh thud, letting out a small squeal.

I bit my lip, feeling nervous. Not even five minutes in, and we were already taking a beating. I clenched my fists. If we didn't gain some sort of advantage soon, we were completely screwed. Terra struggled to her feet, just in time for Koda to command another ice beam. My eyes widened, and I quickly yelled at Terra. "Get out of there, Terra!" I cried out. Terra's eyes widened, and she quickly buried herself in the ground. Koda's and Jynx's eyes narrowed, and the pokemon carefully scanned the ground, waiting.

I quickly grew nervous, and sweat started to form on my forehead. Even I had no idea where Terra was, yet Jynx seemed to waiting for an attack. 'Don't you lose on me, Terra.' I thought. 'We can't lose to this guy of all people.'

Just then, Terra burst out of the ground right behind Jynx, lashing out with her claws. They made contact with the feminine pokemon, causing her to be knocked back. "Yes!" I cheered, pumping my fist. Now we were getting some breathing room here. I felt my confidence rise a little, and pointed at Jynx.

"Terra, use slash!" I ordered. Terra once again charged at the downed opponent, but right then Koda used his command.

"Jynx, use psychic!" He commanded. My eyes widened as Jynx launched pure psychic energy at Terra. It made direct contact with my sandshrew, causing her to fly back. 'Shit!' I thought.

"Ice beam! Full power!" Koda yelled.

"No!" I cried out. Jynx seemed to smirk, and fired a powerful ice beam at Terra, then another. Then another. I stared helplessly as Terra took blow after blow. Finally, after the seventh ice beam, I yelled, "Stop!"

Koda smirked, and made a strange hand gesture. Jynx glanced at him, before stopping her attack. Terra struggled to her feet, but collapsed on the ground. I ran towards her, and gingerly took her in my arms. She stared weakly at me, before passing out. I heard Koda chuckle, and I glared hatefully at him. Koda returned Jynx to her pokeball, and turned to me.

"You know, I could have kept the battle going." He told me. "Imagine the outcome then, so you can consider this a 'you're welcome.' " He held up a single finger. "I could have really beat you, so you better think of yourself as lucky." And just like that, he left. I then heard the school bell ring, but I didn't follow the others. I was too pissed off, and disappointed at myself.

I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder, and I glanced up to see Christine staring at me. "Don't worry," she said. "It's not a big deal. The guy isn't worth it." She glanced at Terra. "There is a pokemon center not far from here. Tod can take Terra there." She turned to her boyfriend. "Won't you, Tod?" Tod nodded, while Oswald glared at the direction Koda walked off towards.

"Thanks, guys." I muttered. I then glanced up at Tod. "Do you think I can come with you?" Tod glanced at Terra, then nodded again.

"Sure thing, Bro." He said. I sighed, and took out Terra's pokeball.

"You gave it your best, Girl." I whispered, returning the sandshrew to her pokeball. Too be honest, if it we lived in any other town, I would've left Tod to go by himself, mostly because all of the Nurse Joys and Officer Jenny's freaked me out. Thankfully, my town didn't have them. Our pokemon nurse was named Carol, while all our officers were different individuals.

Oswald and Christine helped me to my feet, and I placed Terra's pokeball in my back pack. Tod nodded for me to follow him, which I did. Oswald and Christine watched us leave, before walking into the school. I sighed, and turned to Tod.

As we started our walk to the pokemon center, Tod turned to talk to me. "Are you alright, Bro?" He asked in concern. I nodded silently, not looking at him. I heard him sigh, and he placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned to face him, and he shook his head. "Listen, Bro." He said. "Don't be so down. You just got that little sandshrew, of course you wouldn't know how to use her properly."

I nodded blankly. "I know," I muttered. "But I just felt so useless just standing there and not being able to do anything." Tod nodded.

"I know, Bro." He said. "But, if you decide to become a trainer, you'll learn how to use her better." I bit my lip, and shrugged.

"I don't know if I can do that, Tod." I admitted. "I mean, I did actually consider becoming a trainer when I first caught Terra. But now..." I glanced away. "But now, I'm not sure if I can handle seeing Terra go through that kind of pain again." Tod sighed again, a habit we both shared.

"Sam," he said, using my name, which he rarely did. "It starts out tough, but once you know what you're doing, you'll never regret it." Then he glanced up. "We're here." He announced. I looked up, and I saw the pokemon center right in front of us.

...

I decided not to tell my parents about my battle today, and I was currently eating dinner with the family. We all sat in our usual spots, and were having one of those normal family dinner discussions. Well, they were. I kept out of it, still feeling troubled about today's events. Dad seemed to notice this, and he turned to me. "Are you alright, Samuel?" He asked. "You seem kind of quiet." I glanced up, and nodded quickly.

"Everything is OK, Dad." I reassured him, forcing a smile on my face. Dad raised an eyebrow, but then shook his head.

"so how was school, honey?" Mom asked me. I gripped my fork a little tighter, and turned to face my Mom.

"Um, I passed a science test." I stated lamely. "That's about it, really." Mom nodded, and turned to Terrance.

"Would you like some more Tauros steak, Terrance?" She offered. Terrance glanced up, Yen perched on his shoulder.

"No thanks, Mom." He said, shaking him head. Janet turned to me, and glanced around.

"Where's Terra?" She asked. I sighed, and put my fork down.

"She's upstairs, resting." I answered. Janet nodded, and turned to Aelita, ready for another game of Rock Paper Scissors. I sighed, and turned to Mom. "May I please be excused, Mom?" I asked. Mom nodded, and I stood up, grabbing my dishes. I walked towards the sink, and dropped my plate in it. I then walked upstairs, heading towards my room.

I entered my room, realizing that I needed to clean it. I looked at my bed, and saw Terra sleeping on my pillow. I sighed, and walked towards her, not bothering to turn on the lights. I sat down softly on the bed, causing the small sandshrew to open her eyes. She glanced up at me curiously, waiting for me to speak. I bit my lip, and gestured for her to come towards me. She did, and sat down at my side. I gently petted her side as I spoke.

"I know we kind of failed today." I started. I saw Terra glance down, and I patted her head reassuringly. "But we tried our best, and that's what matters." I paused, before continuing. "You see, I know we haven't known each other that long. Hell, it hasn't even been two days. But I feel a connection with you. I felt it the moment I saw you emerge from that pokeball." Terra perked her head up now, and stared at me. I sighed, and continued. "And I was hesitant to agree to this, but I know that we can't get stronger unless we become a team." I lifted her up, and sat her down on my lap.

"If we stay here, we'll never get anywhere." I told her. "Who knows when that kind of thing will happen again, and when it does we won't be prepared. I'm pretty sure you know where I'm going with this." Terra stared at for a few moments, before nodding her head. I smiled, and hugged her. "I'm glad you agree." I murmured.

...

Terra and I walked down towards the kitchen, where Mom was washing dishes. I sighed, and leaned against the counter. "Where's Dad?" I asked.

"Training." Mom answered. I nodded. I took a deep breath, and turned to my mother.

"Mom, what was your trainer life like?" I asked. Mom froze, and slowly turned her head to me. Sighing, she turned off the faucet, and dried off her hands.

"You know, you're the first person to ask me that." she admitted. She then chuckled. "Well for starters, my first pokemon was a Pidgeotto." She said. "I had always loved bird pokemon, and they quickly became my specialty." She smirked. "So you can imagine how happy I was when Terrance brought home his murkrow yesterday." She looked out the window. "I met your father after he one his third gym badge, and we became travel partners. And I was kind of acting like a fangirl around him."

She then shrugged. "Not much happened. I remembered when I caught an Articuno for the first time. He quickly became my strongest, next to Pidgeotto, that is." She then frowned. "But Articuno's life was taken when the gyarados attack happened, and your father fell into that coma." She sighed. "But I continued my training. And when I became pregnant with Terrance, I released all of my pokemon. If I was going to start a family, why shouldn't my pokemon do the same?" She smiled faintly. "But sometimes, when I'm by myself, Pidgeotto, or Pidgeot now, will come by and visit. He has his own flock now, and I couldn't be prouder." I nodded, and left.

I went outside into the training grounds, where I saw Dad and Orton sparring. I took a deep breath, and called out to them. They stopped, and glanced up at me. I took another breath. "I need to talk to you, Dad." Dad nodded, and turned to Orton.

"Go and take five, Orton." He said. Orton nodded, and left us to ourselves, waving to Terra. Terra waved back, and turned to me. I glanced down at her, before turning back to my dad.

"Terra and I have talked about this, Dad." I said. "And we have come to a decision." Dad tilted his head, and I bit my lip. It was now or never. Calming myself down, I looked Dad straight in the eyes.

"I want to become a trainer." I said.

**The power of motivation! It is an awesome thing, wouldn't you agree? Anyway, so Sam wants to become a trainer now. This is where the plot now begins. Stay tuned for the next chapter, guys! **

**Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooooo... How is it going, everybody? Last chapter we witnessed the epic (derp) battle between Samuel and the dick Koda. Unfortunately, we had to witness Sam and Terra get destroyed by Koda and his jynx! But thankfully, that battle motivated Sam to become a trainer along side his sandshrew! What adventures await our hero? Who will he meet? What pokemon will he catch? And most importantly, who will he become? This chapter is the beginning of all that!**

**Fun Poke-fact: In an episode that only aired in Japan, Ash and May actually shared a kiss! You're welcome, shippers.**

**...**

I saw my dad freeze for a second. To be honest, I couldn't really blame him. I mean, for years the thought of becoming a trainer never evened crossed my mind, but all of a sudden here I was asking good ol' Dad about being a trainer. In truth, even I was surprised by my forwardness. I was kind of a person who kept things to himself, but now... I mentally sighed, and glanced down at Terra, who was looking up at my dad expectantly. Dad sighed, and glanced up at the night sky. I saw him mouth, "Thank you," and I couldn't help but chuckle.

Dad looked back at me, smiling. He placed a hand on my shoulder, and nodded. "Son," he said. "I've been waiting for this day a long time." I nodded, and placed a hand on Terra's head.

"Yeah, Dad." I said. "I know." Dad laughed, and gestured for Orton to come over. Orton walked over, and if he could smile I'm pretty sure that's what he would be doing. Orton wrapped his arms around me in a hug, and I had to hug back. Mom and Dad both had no brothers or sisters, so Orton was the closest thing I have ever had to an uncle. Terra let out a little squeal of delight, and latched herself onto my leg. Dad burst out laughing, and wrapped his muscular arms around both Orton and I.

When we all pulled away, Dad patted my back proudly. "Just you wait, Samuel." He told me. "Soon we'll get you everything you need, and you'll be ready to go on your journey." He sighed happily. "Wait til we tell the rest of the family." Then he paused, and turned back to me, an eyebrow raised. "By the way," he said. "What caused the sudden decision anyway?" I glanced down upon hearing this question. Dad seemed to notice the emotions running through my mind, and he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Hey," he muttered. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "I was hoping I could avoid that question," I admitted. "You see, Dad, earlier today I had my first pokemon battle." Dad's eyes widened.

"A pokemon battle?" He asked. "That's great, Sam! Did you-"

"No!" I hissed. "I didn't win. In fact, Terra got destroyed out there. I had to take her to the pokemon center, and I had to skip school just to stay by her side." I clenched my fists, and tried to control my tears. "I...I couldn't stand to see Terra in that kind of pain...I hurt me Dad, to see her like that. And I don't think I can face that again..." Dad seemed confused by my words.

"Then why would you decide to become a trainer?" He asked. I bit my lip.

"Because I know that things like that will continue to happen if we don't get stronger." I said. "Terra and I have to get stronger, and this is the only way. We have to prove ourselves. We have to show that we can be great." I glanced up at my Dad, right into his eyes. "I have to become a great trainer, just like you." Dad's eyes widened, and bit took a small step back.

"Why didn't you tell us about that fight, Samuel?" He asked. I sighed heavily.

"Because I was afraid that you would be disappointed in me." I muttered. "I was afraid you wouldn't want me to become a trainer anymore. That you would think that I was weak." I sighed. "I was afraid-"

Dad hugged me.

"Son," he said. "I don't want you, for any moment, to think of yourself in such a lowly manner." He sighed. "You're my son, and I love you. I have no doubt in my mind that you'll be a great trainer, perhaps better than me. You could go great places, no doubt. Beat the Elite Four, conquer the regions, catch them all. And I'll be rooting for you every step of the way."

"D-Dad." I said, shocked. While I had no doubt that our father loved us, he was never the one for this level of emotion. I was surprised that he was this vocal about his family love. I slowly pulled away, smiling nervously.

"Don't worry, Dad." I reassured him. "I'll be fine. And I'll make you proud, I promise." Dad grinned.

"You already have." He told me. Just then we heard clapping behind us. We turned around, and saw Janet smiling at us, Aelita by her side. Terra let out a cry of joy, and ran over to play with her clefairy friend. We all let out a chuckle as the two collided in a hug. Dad and I glanced at one another, and Dad gave me that look he always gave me whenever he had something planned for me. I gulped. I couldn't tell if I was looking forward to it or not. But I knew that if I ever hoped to stand a chance as a trainer, it was going to be required.

Tomorrow marked training day.

...

My alarm clock rang at the crack of dawn. (Or as Oswald liked to call it, "The ass crack of dawn.") Sighing, I rolled out of bed, landing face first. Not even flinching, I stayed there for a few seconds, before finally crawling to my feet. I reached for some gym clothing, and quickly put them on. After I placed on some sneakers, I turned to Terra's pokeball. I grabbed it, and released the sandshrew. Terra stood there for a moment, before stretching. She let out a cute yawn, before glancing up at me. She smiled, and walked towards me. I picked her up, and sat her down on my bed. I sat down next to her, chuckling as the sandshrew nuzzled her head affectionately against my arm.

"This is it, Girl." I told her. "If we can get an A grade, Dad will get us set up for our journey." Terra nodded, her eyes filled with determination. I chuckled, and petted her head. "That's my sandshrew." I said. I then helped her down, and we walked out of my bedroom.

After reaching the training grounds, I saw Dad and Orton standing side by side, waiting for our arrival. Orton nodded at us, and Dad smirked.

"Son," he said. "You know I love you, but prepare for utter hell." I gulped, and glanced at Terra, who seemed rather excited. I then glanced at Orton, who just gave me a look of sympathy. I bit my lip, and prayed to God that Terra and I would live through the day. Dad clapped his hands together, and began to chuckle.

"Alright," he said. "Samuel, Terra is a ground type pokemon, which compared to other pokemon, is quite basic. For one, she relies on physical attacks, while others can rely on moves such as bubble beam and razor leaf. In fact, sandshrews are weak against water, grass, and ice types. They are rather good against poison and rock types, but that's about it." He sighed a little. "So you and Terra here are going to have to learn to really push yourselves if you wanna make it to the top. Because I'm just child's play compared to others."

I nodded, feeling nervous. Glancing at Terra, I saw that the small little sandshrew was also nodding, albeit more ready than I was. I sighed, and took a deep breath. 'Here goes nothing.' I thought, preparing myself.

...

"First off," Dad said. "What moves do you already know she can do?"

"Scratch and dig." I answered. Dad nodded, and glanced at Orton. Orton shared a look with Dad, before charging at Terra. My eyes widened, and on instinct I yelled, "Dig!" Terra heard my command, and quickly dug a hole in the ground, protecting herself from Orton's attack. Orton glanced around, trying to pinpoint Terra's location. I then noticed a slight movement, and my eyes narrowed. "Terra, now!" I cried out.

Terra burst from the ground behind Orton, and slashed with her claws. Orton blocked the attack, and lashed out with a sweep kick. It made contact with Terra, causing her to fly back. 'Dammit.' I thought. Dad sighed.

"We're going to have to teach her new moves." He said.

...

TRAINING MONTAGE!

Terra glanced at her claws, before glancing back at Orton, who was reading a magazine (titled Play-mon). Terra then rushed at Orton, who simply stuck out his foot, calmly keeping her in place.

...

I was doing pushups, with Terra on top of me. She was cheering me on, while Dad threw apples of all things at my face.

...

It was raining, and we were all running up to the top of the mountain. Terra was shivering, while I nearly slipped and fell off the edge. Luckily for me, however, Orton caught me on time. Meanwhile Dad was reading a magazine, titled "Play-trainer."

...

We were trying to teach Terra some new moves, mostly poison sting and swift. However, she didn't seem to grasp the concept, causing Dad to release his frustration on a nearby tree. Little did we know it was home to a bunch of beedrills...

...

We were running from the beedrills.

...

Terra was finally learning swift. Unfortunately, the beedrill came back at that moment. Strangely, one had a magazine in its hands titled "Play-bee."

...

Terra surprisingly beat the beedrill. Dad decided to catch one, saying it was for the kid of an old friend.

...

Dad's teaching me self defense, which soon brought in a very pissed off snorlax...

...

(Cue Indiana Jones themed chase.)

...

Terra and I were finally getting the hang of our training.

...

During training, Terra accidentally destroyed Old Man Dan's house. He was angry.

...

Training is complete. We all celebrate.

...

At the end of the day, Terra and I were beat. But at least we got Dad's praise. He said next week would be the start of our journey. Honestly, I couldn't wait. But first I needed sleep. So did Terra. I didn't bother to return her to her pokeball. I just let her sleep right next to me.

After a week, I brought Terra out of her pokeball. It was still early in the morning, but we were wide awake. Today was the day we would begin our pokemon journey. Terra looked at me happily, and together we made our way downstairs, where everyone were surprisingly waiting for us. Dad, Mom, Terrance, Yen, Janet, Aelita, Orton, Tod, Christine, and Oswald. I smiled, and everyone wished me luck.

Mom gave me a bunch of money, while Dad gave me five pokeballs. "A good team has about six pokemon," he said. "You already have one though." I nodded, and went to Terrance. My older brother smiled, and handed me a pokedex. Janet gave me a wooden carving of a togepi, which was supposed to bring me good luck. Tod and Christine offered me the contact info of Professor Lane, a "crazy scientist" who was really good with pokemon. She lived only a few miles out of town, where she would take care of all of my non used pokemon. Oswald gave some berries to eat on the way.

Finally, Dad took me to the train station, where my journey would officially begin. When we got there, he turned to me, and said, "Remember this, Samuel. A true trainer doesn't rely on the power of his pokemon, he relies on the bond and love he shares with them." I nodded, and stepped into my train.

And this was where my journey began...

**The journey begins! You excited? Because I am! Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! This is actually a second attempt at this chapter, because my first attempt had the computer all screwy so it didn't save. Jesus, the absolute JOYS of being a fanfiction author! Wouldn't you all agree? *Sigh* Anyway, last chapter we witnessed Sam start his pokemon journey with his faithful sandshrew, Terra. What adventure awaits our hero? Read this chapter to find out!**

**Fun poke-fact: Psychic type pokemon are weak against the three common fears: dark types, bug types, and ghost types. Yay for phobias! (Good think there aren't any clown types!)**

**...**

OK, I was pretty freaking nervous. Terra and I had just entered the train, and were just standing at the entrance like a pair of awkward idiots. I glanced around, and took a deep breath. 'Calm down, Sam.' I told myself. 'We're gonna be fine. Just you wait.' Feeling sort of convinced, I glanced down at Terra, who stared up at me eagerly. Geez, did she ever get worried or nervous about anything? I sighed, and motioned for Terra to follow me. She let out another happy little chirp, and followed me.

When we reached the passenger car, I noticed that there were only two seats left available. One was next to some creepy old guy with a koffing, and the other was with... Holy crap! The other seat was by this really cute girl. She had blonde hair that was tied into two ponytails, and baby blue eyes. She had a petite figure, but actually had a fairly big set of breasts. I hit myself on the head for giving into pervy thoughts. She wore a white blouse, along with a black miniskirt. She had black stockings on, and carried a bag with her.

Yeah. She was the one I was going to sit next to.

Taking a deep breath, I awkwardly made my way towards her, Terra following behind as always. Soon we reached the small little booth that the girl was sitting at. She was staring out the window, completely unaware of my presence. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, feeling really awkward. I glanced down, and saw Terra glancing around. I then noticed the creepy old man again, who was grinning at me. I shuddered, and turned back to the girl. I cleared my throat, and the girl glanced up at me.

"Oh, hello." She greeted sweetly, smiling.

"Hey." I said. "Do you mind if I sit here?" The girl shook her head.

"Not at all." She answered. I nodded, and sat down across from her. The girl extended her hand. "My name is Audrey, what's yours?"

"Sam." I said, shaking her hand. The girl beamed, and nodded. Then she glanced down at Terra, and clasped her hands together.

"She's so cute!" She exclaimed.

"Her name's Terra." I told her. Audrey extended her arms, and Terra eagerly crawled into them. Audrey hugged my sandshrew, smiling brightly. She then turned to me.

"I'm guessing you're a trainer then." She guessed. I nodded.

"Kind of." I answered. "I actually just started. Terra's my only pokemon right now." Audrey nodded, and reached into the bag that sat by her side. She fished around in it for a second, before pulling out a pokeball. She then called out her pokemon. A spheal appeared in front of us, and it let out a cry of joy. Audrey giggled, and gently shook her head.

"I only have one pokemon as well." She explained. "My parents were pokemon biologists, so we moved around quite a bit. They gave me Spheal during a trip to the Arctic, and he's been by my side ever since." She fondly patted Spheal's head. "I don't know what I would do if I didn't have him." She paused, and her eyes seemed to lose their cheerful light for a second. But as quickly as the dullness came, it was gone, and Audrey smiled once more.

"So Sam," she said. "What's your story?" I sucked air through my teeth, and thought for a second. Finally, I shrugged.

"Not much to tell." I muttered.

"Try."

I sighed. "Well," I began. "I spent pretty much all of my life in my hometown, Cliffside Town. I live with my dad, mom, brother, sister, and our pokemon." Audrey nodded, and I continued. "My Dad used to be a trainer, along with my Mom. Dad has a hitmonlee named Orton, and Mom has a Pidgeot. My brother, Terrance, has just been accepted into Lavender Town University. Janet, my sister, is an intern at our local pokemon center. My friends' names are Tod, Christine, and Oswald."

Audrey nodded her head slowly, letting the information sink in. She glanced down at Terra, who was still at her side. "When did you decide to become a trainer?" She asked. I froze, memories of Terra's battered form due to jynx flooding my mind. Audrey noticed my hesitation, and tilted her head. "Sam?" She asked uncertainly.

I shook my head. "Recently." I stated bluntly. Audrey nodded, and glanced back down at Terra. Terra squealed, and leaped towards me. Audrey and I shared a brief chuckle, but the thought of Terra's beat down still haunted the very core of my memories. Audrey glanced at Spheal, who had decided that sleeping was a great idea at the moment. Audrey smiled softly, and gently kissed the blue puffball of a pokemon on the head. She turned back to me, and sighed.

"So, where are you heading?" She asked. I froze. To be honest... I forgot. Yeah, I know. Sue my ass. But it wasn't my fault, to tell the truth. Oswald forgot to give me the map. I strained for an answer, glancing at Terra as if she could provide a decent answer. Audrey must have noticed this, because she burst into a fit of giggling. "Are you lost?" She teased, winking at me. I scowled.

"I'm not lost," I protested. "I'm momentarily displaced, that's all!" Audrey just shrugged, and smirked.

"I bet a slowpoke is remembering more than you at the moment." She remarked. I narrowed my eyes.

"Stop talking!" I hissed. "I'm trying to remember, dammit!" Terra glanced up at me, slightly surprised by my outburst. Same thing with Audrey, and she glanced downwards, biting her lip.

"Yeesh, no need to be a jerk." She murmured. I sighed, and shook my head.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "I'm not usually like this..." I trailed off. Damn, why couldn't I get that fight with Koda and his stupid jynx out of my head. Audrey glanced up, and her gloom expression turned to one of brightness.

"It's cool." She said, sticking out her hand. "Sorry for teasing you like that." I nodded, and shook her hand.

"And I'm sorry for lashing out like that." I said. "Now we're even." Audrey grinned.

"I guess we are." She agreed. Then I suddenly snapped my fingers.

"Padan City!" I hissed. "That's where I'm going! I remember now!" Audrey's eyes widened.

"You're going to Padan City?" She asked. I nodded. She shook her head. "I was gonna go to Padan City." We both stared at one another, before bursting out into laughter. Terra joined us, jumping up and down. Surprisingly we didn't wake up Audrey's Spheal.

"Guess we're gonna be traveling with each other a little bit." I said. Audrey nodded.

"Looking forward to it, Sam!" She exclaimed.

**Sorry for the shortness, guys. I just wanted to get Audrey's introduction out of the way. (Over and done with!) Ain't Terra just the cutest Sandshrew? :) Anyway, don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd! (Like a cherry pie! Except without the cherry!) **

**Next chapter: Padan City and trainer battle!**


End file.
